Regarding Player Plots
There seems to exist an unwritten rule on Chiaroscuro that states that only Staffers can run plots, and that players can only take part in such 'official' plots. I'm not sure where that rule developed, but it's entirely untrue. I have stated in the past, and will keep stating, that player-run plots are perfectly fine to do. In fact I fully encourage people to do them! If you're afraid of running them because you think that Big Bad Brody or some other Staffer will come and stomp on you, then just keep to the following guidelines: '- +Str It!' If you're really unsure about running a plot in regards to how 'canon' it will be considered being, throw a +staff/request our way! We can fully approve it, or reject it and tell you why, and you'll know one way or the other! '- Don't Involve Major Factions' If you can avoid involving the Imperial Watch, the Imperial Tribunal, creating NPC Nobles, or ushering in a ton of Scourges to murder, then all the better. Generic NPCs work the best. Minor plots that don't force major ramifications upon players and the theme are the best for players to work with. '- Don't Step On Toes' A companion to the one above this, don't step on the toes of the Staffers or fellow players. If you *must* involve a faction, then keep the NPCs within the bounds of established theme. The Imperial Watch aren't going to become corrupt and attack you. You're not going to go and kill the leader of the Cult of the Dragon. The Imperial Tribunal aren't going to get involved in the investigation of petty crimes. The Pathfinder Rangers aren't going to enlist your aid. You're not going to find a Halaghi in the basement of a tavern. Dragons aren't going to come for tea. Don't bend the theme and you won't annoy people - and, very often, it's not the staffers that you have to worry about in regards to getting annoyed. People are very protective of theme. '- Don't Make It All About You' People like it when other people involve them in a plot. People don't like it when that plot is being run just to demonstrate how cool the character of the person running it is. Don't make people play second-fiddle to your awesome display of skill and coolitude. Plots should be about writing a story, not inflating your ego. It's okay to have your character do awesome stuff, just as long as you let other people be as equally awesome in doing so, while keeping it all realistic. Hacking your way through a million bandits may seem cool in concept, but it's pretty unrealistic. Equally, don't invent some wicked item of immense magic power that you have to go quest for and eventually find, own, and smite with. '- Include Your Characters. Or Don't!' If you're running a plot that involves your character gathering a party and setting out to go forcefully dismantle a slave gang, then that's fine. If you'd rather not get your character involved and, instead, just NPC the gang and their leader, that's fine too! You can borrow an RP Aide if you don't want your character involved in a plot you want to run, then we can work something out. category:Chiaroscuro Staff Announcements